levandeserierfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Mark Singleton
Mark Singleton alias signaturen Raffe Allen, tidigare signatur Raffe Anka, (född 16 november, 1978) publicerar självbiografiska och andra webbserier på sin blogg "Levande serier". Han gör serier för funktionshindrade "eftersom det inte finns så många sådana". Jobbar till vardags även som skribent och radiointervjuare. Aktiv i Föreningen Grunden och dess organ Grunden Media, som drivs av och i första hand riktar sig till personer i göteborgsområdet med intellektuellt funktionshinder. Mark Singletons serier Stil och innehåll Mark Singleton är en enormt produktiv serieskapare och skapar kontinuerligt en mängd olika typer av serier. Berättelserna utspelar sig vanligtvis i ett fiktivt universum kallat Sphinx Cosmos, som kretsar kring världarna Algerra och Mythworld. Den sistnämnda är "världen där alla public domain-figurer lever tillsammans". Många serier Mark gör är baserade på pantheistic solipsism, en idé som går ut på att alla fiktiva världar existerar som universum parallella till vårt eget. Alla Singletons serier delar dessutom samma bifigurer. Flera parodier på kända serier förekommer, t.ex. "Bengalong Klant" och "Cimi Punk". De naiva och slagkraftiga teckningarna är något av Singletons eget varumärke. Publicering Mark Singleton har fått några serier professionellt publicerade, däribland i tidningen Grunden Tidning. De publicerade serierna inkluderar bl.a. "Herr Gårman", "Fången", "D.O.F.T-tjejerna (magical girls)", "Pärlor för krokodiler" (metaserie)" och "Furniture" (i den sistnämnda är figurerna antropomorfa föremål av alla sorter). "Holiday Secrets" handlar om Jultomtens och Påskharens liv mellan högtiderna även tandfen och dylika dyker upp. De flesta av Mark Singletons serier publiceras på hans blogg "Levande serier", som innehåller en stor mängd alster av olika art. Serieskaparen hyr ut parodier på kända figurer till andra tecknare. Dessa ingår i den sk "avbytarboken" Lista över serier (urval) Ur metaserien "Galna rutor" av Mark Singleton. © Singleton. * Singletons självbiografiska alster kallas "Life in a comicstrip". * "Fången" handlar om en fånge som sitter inspärrad i ett torn men det händer ändå mycket. * Det förekommer även biografiska serier om till exempel Hagamannen och Saddam Hussein, och jornalistiska serier om verkliga brott och katastrofer . * Han använder gärna andra serietecknare som Malin Biller, Tony Cronstam och Yosh som figurer i sin serie "Coppernix". * Åtskilliga public domain-figurer dyker upp i serien "Worlds in my pocket" eller i serier som "Piglets" om de tre små grisarna. * "Daniels trista liv" är en biografisk serie och ett försök att göra ett trist liv intresant. * "Apan Japan" är en barnserie med levande leksaksdjur som serieskaparen hade som barn. * Serien "Eggschells" handlar om Humpty Dumpty och hans äventyr. * I serien "Serierutor" är huvudpersonerna antropomorfa seriesymboler, till exempel Simsum Serieruta och Lisa Serieruta. * "Redax serie" handlar om fiktiva serietecknare i månsolens land. * En del serier som "Den galne kocken" och "Självmordsguiden" kretsar kring en mörkare och råare humor. * "Pärlor för krokodiler" blandar det bästa från alla kända serier. I serien samspelar parodier på allt från "Kalle och Hobbe" till "Fantomen". * "Herr Gårman" handlar om antropomorfa trafiksymboler som röd och grön gubbe. * "På toaletten" är en serie som utspelar sig helt och hållet på toaletten. * "Marks Serieskola" är en undervisningsserie i serieteckning. * "Duckewille" handlar om antropomorfa ankor. * "Funktionsgruppen" handlar om fiktiva intellektuellt funktionshindrade och hur dessa bör behandlas. Separatutställningar Singleton ställde ut ett urval av sina serier och teckningar i Ensamblesalen på Artisten i Göteborg den 19 november 2008. All energi måste ju komma någonstans ifrån och försvinna någonstans och maten vi äter räcker inte till för att driva både kroppen och hjärnan jag har upplevt saker som tyder starkt på att det ni läser om på denna sida är mycket mer än fantasi! Jag tror mina serievärldar är verkliga någonstans och Mini Manga,Flamflickan,Djungeltherese och de andra lever verkligen där jag har besökt Algerra magiskt och talat med dem om serierna. Jag har även besökt andra serievärldar astralt för att få ideer. Mini Manga har varigt i vår värld och hjälpt till har även haft besök av andra figurer som hjälpt till med mina serier och jag har lyckats påverka serierna om dem genom min kontakt med dem. Jag är en otherkin och använder mina serier för att sprida budskapet. Algerrabladet är saker jag ser i algerra och ritar av. Denna sida beskriver min tro ganska bra. Jag vill föra kulturarvet vidare på ett bra sätt genom mina serier. Min prislista om du vill beställa Jag tror serier är ett bra medel för att förändra världen vilket måste göras annars finns det nog snart ingen planet! Jag försöker se till att bifigurer i en serie är huvudfigurer i en annan det ger mer liv åt mina serier. Vissa av mina figurer får användas fritt av alla om jag får använda resultatet det är noga angivet vilka det är men är ni intreserade av andra så maila mig på mark@grunden.nu så kan vi komma överens om nått dock gäller samma vilkor. Jag är ganska intreserad av NewAge och dyl och har upplevt en hel del som spöken astralresor och magi brukar använda mina upplevelser i serier främst i serien "Jag är ett ufo" jag vet mycket inom området så maila om ni vill veta nått eller behöver hjälp med healing eller dyl. Vill ni ha kort eller serier till någon tillställning så är det bara att maila jag gör det om ni accepterar att jag antecknar min mail och bloggadress på det ni får det inscannat via mail. Glöm aldrig bort att använda er fantasi, sluta aldrig att drömma och kom ihåg att magin finns överallt runt er om ni bara har ögon för den Jag kör brainstorming här för att se hur mycket jag kan komma på och väljer ideer härifrån när jag behöver det men vill ni ha någon särskild serie så är det bara att maila på mark@grunden.nu Mina självbiografiska serier kallas "Life in a comicstrip" de avbildar verkligheten exakt så långt det går. Jag har även på senare tid gjort serier för asatrosamfundet eftersom jag själv är asatroende. Mina vanligaste bakgrundsfigurer kallas zuller som är små stumma håriga varelser. De har även egna serier till och från. Det förekommer även ytskiktslejon ulldjur och sopätare i denna kategori! Jag använder gärna Christopher Harts böcker och beundrar Jonas Darnell för hans serier. Jag använder ofta Saddam Hussein som seriefigur när jag vill göra förnedrande serier. Jag använder gärna avlidna personer i serier tex så dyker Prinsessan Diana och Aaliyah upp i serierna (främst i serien kändisliv) när de behövs och även avlidna vänner till mig. Anna Nicole Smith får dyka upp när jag behöver en dylik figur och även hennes son. Lite andra kändisar jag använder...... Andra serietecknare som Bud Grace Mikael Sol och Yosh och Tony och Maria Cronstam dyker upp som bifigurer lite av och till som Cameos och i serien Tecknarliv även vänner och släktingar får medverka ibland i olika roller och jag dyker upp själv ibland i gudsform under namnet The Anneversy eller i olika former bla som skunken stinky eller sköldpaddan skalmannen. Raffe Anka i serien ankvardag var från början en veresion av mig själv men han har utvecklats till en egen figur. Raffe Allen är en fiktiv serie och tecknad film mogul som är en veresion av mig själv. Sök på Bikupan så hittar du artickeln om de figurerna jag låter alla använda mot vissa vilkor. Är ni intresserade av att använda andra figurer eller saker från mina serier är det bara att maila så kan vi nog komma överens om nått. Jag gör inte alla serier själv utan har några medhjälpare bla Anja och Ante som är de som hjälper till mest men även några kompisar hjälper till. Göran Ribe spelar ofta roller som den vise mannen. Walt Disney spelar ofta roller som magiker! Prinsessan Diana har oftast rollen som god häxa eller gudinna. Även krokodiljägaren Stewe Irwin har fått roller i seriena som en hyllning. Mina berättelser utspelar sig i ett fiktivt universum kallat Sphinx Cosmos den viktigaste världen kallas Algerra. Jag använder The Yellow Kid i serierna ibland. Jag gillar att göra Spin Offs från andra serier för att komma på egna! Många serier jag gör är baserade på Pantheistic solipsism Ibland dyker muffinsfigurer upp som är huvudfotingar i muffinsform. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Fången Denna figur dök först upp i en dröm. Jag använde figuren i början mest för att se hur långt han kunde utveckla den men sedan visade det sig att många gillade den. Den är enligt många intressant för att den visar att man kan göra mycket med stora begränsningar. Lite insperad av spook från serien "trollkarlen från id" .Fången .Fången i bilen .Seriefången .Spookmili the prisoner .Adden fångvakatare Vikingafriden Den här serien är mest en fusion mellan "Hagbard" och "Trollkarlen från Id" och behandlar trista saker på ett komiskt sätt. Den riktar sig främst till asatroende och de som är intreserade av fornnordisk sed. D.O.F.T-tjejerna En "magical girls"-serie, till viss del inspererad av "W.I.T.C.H." och Sailor Moon men det finns ganska många figurer som har makt över många olika saker både elementen och liv och död eller kärlek och en massa andra saker. Deras uppgift är att vara väktare över Algerra. Namnet är en förkortning av de oslagbara flickorna talar. Vissa av figurerna är baserade på vänner till mig. Ni kan se beskrivningar av figurerna på denna sida. Vissa CatGirls och DogGirls är med ibland. * Queen Dancer * Malin Jord * Karin Eld * Britney Bray * Pyrina * Nita Newton * Biancka Clark * Vädrets Vakterska * Julia monty * Kari Mc Coy * Chay-Yin * Lindriel * Stridens vakterska * Uka * Doggirl * Insektsdrottningen * Mörkerflickan * Dansösen * Florösen *Stormvindens dotter Magical Boys: * Nikkilight * Danieltile * Överljudaren * Eric Death * Ghost-Jake * Hagor Cartoon Allstars Serie där parodier på kända figurer samspelar. Apan Japan Handlar om levande leksaker som umgås och upplever äventyr. Många historier handlar om min apnalle Apan Japans öden och äventyr. Det är främst en fusion mellan Bamse och Nalle Puh.. Även barnfigurer dyker upp då denna serie främst är avsedd för barn. Figurerna är mina leksaksdjur som jag har gjort levande. Min brorsson Kevin dyker upp ibland. Kroppen Handlar om en värld inuti min kropp. Skelettons Handlar om antropmorfiska skelett. Queen of dreams Handlar om drömmarnas drottning Myrthle. Algerra Cartoons Enrutorsserier om allt möjligt. The Rainbow Cartoons Denna serien är ganska ny men den handlar mycket om heder. Figurer: * Tvivlaren på berget * Kvicke Dick * Den arge kocken * Spöket i grottan * Ögat i sjön. De bor på regnbågsön. Strandjungeln Utspelar sig i en djungel där folk lever efter att ha vuxigt upp efter en flygkrasch där bara barnen överlevde. Fusion mellan "Flugornas herre" och "Lost". Detta är enligt mig ett försök att visa hur vi skulle anpassa oss efter en stor miljökatastrof. Figurer: Terry och Nikki. Plejadian Cartoons Handlar om livet på plejaderna. Drömpärlor Fusion mellan Bacon & Egg och Pärlor för svin.. En sorts metaserie till och från. Figurer: * Uppefinnar nick * Nässvinet * Flen Fågel * Viktor Allsköld * Flängbert. * Polissvinet * Fyllot More Than Fiction Serie där verklighet möter fantasi för att försöka bevisa Pantheistic Solipsism Ensidesromaner Parodier på kända romaner på en sida. Electronic Worlds Handlar om ett fiktivt spelföretag som bla ger ut Simslikande spel och olika onlinespel. Mötesserien Inspererad av Stan Lee Meets... jag eller nån av mina vänner möter någon av mina figurer. Jag mötte Lassie Påhittade möten med kändisar Sphinx mecanical men Handlar om ett fiktivt företag som som tilverkar och säljer robotar och androider av alla sorter. Weiner Joy Handlar om en fiktiv resturang. Den gröna butiken Handlar om en fiktiv butik. Indigos Serier om indigomänniskor DjungelTherese Djungelserier som ibland är komiska men ofta belyser viktiga saker. Djungelfigurer Djungeltherese En tuff djungelflicka som är extremt smidig och är ganska samhällskritisk. Islandcats Catgirls och boys som lever i djungeln. Sture Sprätt Baserad på dunderklumpen och blair witch projekt och utspelar sig i en skog som är omöjlig att lämna om man går in i den. Här lever bla trollet sture sprätt som kan göra döda saker levande. Livet på tippen Handlar om flera hemlösa familjer som bor på en soptipp! Figurer: Mamma Ann som gillar konst Kristin som vill bli cirkusartist Bille Bus den busiga lillebrodern Pappa Adolf som letar efter användbara saker. Galaxens guide till liftaren Handlar om olika varelser som liftar genom universum allt från robotar till naturvetare. Starninjas Serie om superninjor med olika superkrafter. Figurer: * Natya Manusson (kan se allt) * Själsblomma (kan förflytta sin själ mellan olika kroppar) * Sparvöga (har healande sång) Interjuver Baserad på interjuver med folk i tidningar och radio. Ibland interjuver med mina figurer. LucyAn En serie om en fiktiv Skådespelerska/Sångerska som är en superstjärna, i hemlighet är hon en varelse från Faerie i människoskepnad och driver en klubb för varelser på jorden. Baserad på min favoritsim i sims1! Matssonimperiet Serie om en släkt som driver företag baserad på mitt sims2spel. Blå Jornalistik Journalistisk serie baserad på olika nyhetsarticklar främst om mördade personer. Serierna om Jenny Tiger är sådarna serier. Melyborg Handlar om olika familjer baseras på kalle och hobbe och foxtrot. Sparka fördommarna i ändan Politisk serie som gör upp med fördommar i samhället mot olika saker.Jesper Odelberg är huvudfigur. Holiday Secrets Handlar om jultomten påskharen tandfen och dyl och vad de gör när de inte är aktuella i högtiderna. Är en sorts holiday special. Evighetsserier Skämtteckningar som kan uppfattas på extremt många olika sätt. Algerrabladet Fiktiv tidning från algerra med serier av fiktiva serietecknare. Ibland handlar serierna om redaktionen på algerrabladet. Goofys Serie med långbenlika figurer i huvudrollerna! Illuminati Baseras på David Ickes historier som man får tro vad man vill om men de är bra för att göra serier av................... Blodskolan Serie i skolmiljö som visar hur den perfekta skolan skulle vara. Gangsters inc Handlar om kända kriminella i sverige tex Hagamannen och Clark Olofsson Saddam Hussein dyker upp ibland. Molins Serie Serie om framtiden som den kan bli om vi jobbar för det. Kronserien Serie om den svenska kungafamilen Kändisliv Serie där bla Pernilla Walgren hamnar på platser där ingen känner till henne handlar om hur det är att vara kändis. Åter Jord Scince Fictionserie baseras på denna sida. Bigfoot Cartoons Handlar om bigfoots som tycker människans logik och förnuft är väldigt galet. Algerra Allstars I denna serie försöker jag få ovanliga kombinationer av seriefigurer att funka. GenerationNext Handlar om barnen till kända figurer. Vallgravodjuren Serie om vallgravodjuret i varberg.... Endless Devas Serier om bla Liemannen och Jhon Blund och dyl även en del okända som pappersväsendet. AlgerraBabys Serier med babyveresioner av mina figurer. Nordpolen Skämtserie som utspelar sig på nordpolen. Sahara Skämtserie som utspelar sig i saharaöknen. Different Heroes Serier där Medusa och andra likande spelar hjältrerollerna. Epic Cartoons Blandar alla de stora serierna till nya serier! Gods Cartoons Skämtserie om Gud och änglar. Serietecknaren Jan Rommare dyker upp i serien ibland. Släktserien Handlar om vänner och släktingar till kända figurer. Naturväsen Serie om naturväsen ur ett annorlunda perspektiv. What if cartoons Serier där jag försöker tänka mig hur världen hadde sett ut om................. Scouter i rymden Scoutserie i rymdmiljö. The Blogman Antropomorfisk personifiering av bloggar. Systrarna Hartiwells Baserad på förhäxad med Aaliyah Britney Spears och Emma Bunton i huvudrollerna. Cirkus Skrot Cirkusserie med varierande inslag. Algerranews Fiktiva nyhetsprogram från algerra. Nytorget Serie om ett kollektivhus. Utspelar sig på Nytorget i stockholm. Skomakarligan Min egen veresion av björnligan namnet är taget från en verklig liga. Vardagslivserier Följer vardagliga människors liv för att visa hur även vardagen kan vara spännande. Skolserier Blodskolan Handlar om en skola i framtiden där man kombinerar undervisningen med nöjen för att lära sig och även har fritidsgårdarna på samma ställe och extrakurser efter skolan. Jag gör denna serien mest för att visa hur jag tycker att skolan borde vara. Vissa magical girls går på skolan. Jim Carey spelar en populär lärare. Serietecknarserier Serieskaparserien En yrkesserie för serietecknare oftast en komisk metaserie men även en undervisningsserie tillochfrån. Walt Disney som seriefigur Walt Disney åker runt i algerra och komenterar saker,de fiktiva serietecknarna dyker ofta upp. Arbetsliv Handlar om fiktiva serietecknare och deras liv. Förlaget i serien heter Motkraft förlag. .Linda Ystad (tecknar serien mannen som skiter i allt och sportserier) .Mini Manga (tecknar bla serierna Ducklings och BigLips) .Apan Japan (tecknar serien Hemliga Världar) .Tim och hans dotter Nillan (tecknar serien life in a comicstrip och de andra självbiografiska serierna) .Raffe Anka (tecknar serien Supertunnan) .Daniel (tecknar serien electric lowe) .Anjus Bananjus (tecknar serier om verkliga personer i vår värld tex Pernilla Wahlgren och den svenska kungafamiljen) baserad på min medhjälpare i verkliga livet. .Rullritarn serietecknare i rullstol som skriver serier för rullstolsbundna baserad på min medhjälpare som sitter i rullstol. . Lennart Wikström ritar Goth-serien Nemi .Victoria ritar serier om det victorianska england En natt på seriehögskolan Utspelar sig på seriehögskolan i malmö där figurerna kommer till liv på nätterna lite löst baserad på filmerna "En natt på museet" och "Roger Rabbit". Coppernix Handlar om andra serietecknare både kända och okända. Tony och Maria cronstam,Malin Biller och Yosh är vanligt förekommande. The Living Cartoon Schow Serie om en fiktiv inspelningsstudeo för animerad film och serier. Inspererad delvis av Joakim Von Anka serierna. Figurerna inom serien är ofta verkliga personer från vår värld tex kronprinsessan victoria. Självbiografiska Serier Stinky Självbiografisk serie i fabeldjursform jag är själv en skunk i serien mest eftersom det är uppseendeväckande. Ducklife Satirisk veresion av mitt liv där jag utgår från mina politiska åsikter. Alla är i ankform eller i ankeborgsstil................ Life in a comicstrip Denna serien avbildar mitt liv exakt så långt det går. Jag är ett ufo Serie om "new age" och hur det är att leva med det som intresse. Handlar ofta om mina paranormala upplevelser. Min självbiografi Handlar om viktiga händelser i mitt liv. Drömmar Serier om mina drömmar som inte går ur huvudet. Serie Med Stajl Serie baserad på mail och sms jag får. Life in a metaverse Utspelar sig i det digitala universumet Second Life och Active Worlds och baseras till viss del på mina egna upplevelser i spelen men även på andra liknande serier. Inside The Internet Mitt liv som hund Självbiografiskt hundliv. Livet på landet Handlar om hur jag lever när jag är på vårat stora sommarställe. Ögonblick Skämtteckningar som dockumenterar viktiga ögonblick. Skalmannen Självbiografisk serie där jag är sköldpadda och de andra är i fabeldjursform med. Biografiska serier Daniels trista liv Baserad på en god väns berättelser om hans liv. Prince Werner Cartoons Biografisk serie om rapparen Prince Werner han är ofta själv med och skriver manus. Borgwalls Biografisk serie om 2 funktionshindrade jag känner som är mycket smarta egentligen. Hagamannen Biografisk serie om hagamannen.. Natascha Kampusch dagbok Baseras på historien om Natascha Kampusch ur hennes perspektiv. Den tyske kannibalen Baseras på historien om den tyske kannibalen men här åker han aldrig fast utan fortsätter. Saddam Hussein Satirisk skämtserie om Saddam Hussein Anna Nicole Strip Feministisk skämtserie om Anna Nicole Smith. Tovas Vardagsliv Handlar om en politiker och hennes familj. GrundenMedia Handlar om mediabyrån där jag jobbar och hur knasigt livet är där. Rullstolsliv Handlar om hur det är att sitta i rullstol det är rullstolsbundna som skriver manus. Aaliyah Enstate Handlar om den avlidna popsångerskan Aaliyah , men här överlevde hon flygplankraschen och man får följa hennes liv efteråt. Jag är själv en beundrare till Aaliyah och vill låta henne leva vidare i min serievärld. Handlar mycket om arbetet med uppträdanden osv. Radio Vanudå Handlar om en radiostation som finns på riktigt. Frölunda Kulturhus Utspelar sig på Frölunda Kulturhus men med fabeldjur. Fantasyserier Darren Potter En släkting till Harry Potter går på en annorlunda magiskola. Skuggornas Varelser Serie om varelser som lever i vår värld i skymundan. Kentaurer i Algerra Serier om moderna kentaurer. Troll Serie om troll baserad på mumintrollen. Superhjälteserier Real life superheroes Handlar om superhjältar som finns på riktigt! länk Superanja Superveresion av min medhjälpare i seriebranchen Den vandrande hjälten Handlar om en sentida ättling till fantomen som har förnyat konceptet en del. Höjdarn Hjälte med funktionshinder som ser dum ut men är mycket smart egentligen. Sportserier Hästar och Kor Handlar om antropomorfiska hästar och kor som spelar fotboll och försöker underhålla publiken samtidigt. Publiken Serie om publiken som kollar på sport och jag försöker göra det så kul som möjligt mest för att utmana mig själv. Ibland även konsertpublik. Slappstickserier Slappesterick Slapstickserie med mycket rå svart humor. Den tyske kannibalen dyker upp ibland. Jag gör denna serie mest pga stor efterfrågan men även för att visa upp att även totalt vansinniga ideer kan funka. Mest inspererad av Don Martin och Mupparna och i viss mån förortsatanisterna. Den galne kocken Inspererad av Den svenske kocken i mupparna men ännu galnare och talar bruten svenska på nått konstigt språk förolämpar läsaren ganska ofta. Hackar ihjäl levande människor i vissa serier. Säger ofta wonderbart eller wultrabart när han gillar nått. Serierna är ofta ganska vulgära och makabra. Fångarna Serier om olika sorters fångar. Självmordsguiden Baseras på denna sida med mig själv i huvudrollen försöker göra det så komiskt som möjligt när jag tar livet av mig! Livmodern Serie om ett foster i en livmoder. Hundar och Människor Serie om hundar som har människor som husdjur! På toaletten Serie som utspelar sig helt och hållet på en toalett gör denna serie mest för att utmana mig själv. I datorn Utspelar sig inuti en dator figurerna är antropomorfiska datorsymboler. Galenskapsrutor 1 eller 2-rutorsserier med galna skämt Ultimate Mad Parodi på Svenska Mad med fiktiva serietecknare .Mini Manga stirrar (strängt på,Ömt på osv) olika saker .Don Juan (parodi på don martin) Panoramarutor Större skämtteckningar som visar vad som händer under en kort tid på en stor plats. Hjärnornas Krig Serie om antropomorfiska hjärnor. Monster Handlar om monster jag var rädd för som barn. .Älganden .Kikaren .Duschormen .Nattkatten Lenny Halvsjälvbiografisk hentaiserie i fabeldjursform där jag ventilerar mina sjuka fantasier som kommer ibland alla är i sköldpaddsform. Serietecknaren Tony Cronstam dyker upp ibland. Busshållplatsen Utspelar sig helt och hållet på en busshållplats! Titta närmare Handlar om kvalster som lever på olika föremål eller i kroppsöppningar. Kroppsdelar handlar om antropomorfiska kroppsdelar. Metaserier Ritade Gubbarna En metaserie där jag talar med figurerna och de kommer med ideer och komentarer. Vänner till mig och vissa kändisar dyker upp av och till i serien. Jag vet inte själv hur serien ska komma att se ut förrän den är färdigtecknad. Denna serien är mest ett sätt för mig att öva min teckning men det är många som tycker att den är väldigt orginell. Matrux Serie där figurerna hamnar i vår värld eller folk härifrån hamnar i algerra. Cristopher Hart Metaserie om Christopher Hart där han åker runt i algerra och komenterar saker denna serie gör jag mest för att utveckla mina serier. Seriebabyn En serie om en baby som påverkas av läsarnas komentarer medans den åldras genom livet. World as a myth Utspelar sig i en nära framtid med figurer som reser mellan den verkliga världen och andra världar. .Clara Laban är min fiktiva assistent och Jonas Sol är en fiktiv beundrare av mina serier. Undervisningsserier Marks serieskola Denna serie är en seriekurs i serieform där jag i ord och bild lär ut hur man gör serier på ett annorlunda sätt. NewAge-skolan Serie om new age. Automatserier-dessa serier skriver sig själva Ice Age cartoons Typ familjen flintas ättlingar på istiden. Slut på isen Handlar om de första människorna som grundlade civilicationen. Stenåldern Komisk stenåldersserie. Romarriket Romantik i rommarriket. Alladin Ultimate Handlar om alladins fortsatta äventyr. Vikingatiden Handlar om asagudar och vikingar! The Dark Ages Medeltida serier ur ett annorlunda perspektiv. Ofta parodier på andra serier eller sagor. Sherwood Robin Hood-serie som är en satir på dagens samhälle. War of the witches Star Wars i pilgrimmiljö häxorna mot kyrkan gissa vilka som är de goda. Pirates of The toybox Piratserie inspererad av datorbrotslighet och dyl. Figurerna är levande leksaker. Life in western Westernserie baserad på verkliga händelser i mitt och andras liv. Monsterklubben w.i.l.b.u.r Serie om monster som är snälla men blir missförstådda. Indianer Serie baserad på berättelser om indianer. Dystopiaserier Det förstörda riket Handlar om jorden i en dyster framtid där de fattiga har muterat till monster och de rika har blivigt cyborger för att överleva i en värld där naturen är död. Inspirationen till serien kommer till stor del från filmen The Planet. Denna serie är tänkt som ett varnande exempel för allmänheten för hur vår framtid kan bli. Figurer (bla) .Ren Robot .Mailhunden Serier om antropomorfiska föremål/djur Furniture Denna serien handlar om hur man kan se möbler och föremål på ett annat sätt. De flesta figurerna är antropomorfa föremål från mitt hem eller arbetplats o.s.v. Ofta handlar serien om miljöproblem och då dyker den antropomorfa MYCKET miljömedvetna soptunnan TraschCan upp. En annan vanlig figur är den antropomorfa tvättmaskinen Wash-man som vill visa att allt är möjligt bara man tror på det. Även växter möbler bilar hus och bestick och många fler antropomorfa föremål eller maträtter och annat antropomorft dyker upp. Även de antropomorfa serierutorna simsum serieruta och Lisa Serieruta dyker upp och komenterar saker. Jag menar att man genom denna serie ska kunna se djupare aspekter av tillvaron och inse vad man har missat. Figurer: * Det vinkande Huset * Sten Spikklubba * Hans Hatt * Tim Väska * TraschCan * Wash-man * Simsum serieruta * Per Pratbubbla * Cissi Ubåt * Hjulia * Skolbrädan * Mungpipan * Trädhämnaren * Anki Båt * Jonas Kaktus * Josse tvättsvamp * Kylige Henry * Helen Säng Skogen Handlar om antropomorfiska träd som bekämpar skogshuggare. Huvudfigurer är Trädhämnaren en sorts trädveresion av batman och metaträdet som är den enda i serien som vet om att det är en serie även Träd-Therese dyker upp och är den romantiska figuren. Duckewille Handlar till större delen om antropomorfa ankors liv och levende i Algerra. Bla Raffe Ankas liv som serieskapare i Algerra. Denna serie riktar sig till de som vill ha ett alternativ till disneyserierna fast med liknande figurer. Figurer: * Raffe Anka * Nillan Anka * Båthund * Quarre Anka * Morbror Duva * Dunungarna * Furgy Anka * Sten Linda * Häxmor Anka * Sven Anka * Hjalmar Anka * Mormor Anka * Kvacko Anka * Sjölin Anka * Indiana Anka * Dominanka Svamp-Therese trekant Handlar om antropomorfiska tvättsvampar. Levande Mat Serie om antropomorfiska maträtter handlar ofta om hur man äter enligt GI-metoden. Schack Matt Serie om förmänskligade schackpjäser som kan tala och röra på sig osv. Serierna handlar ofta om förbjuden kärlek. Min åsikt om figurerna är att schackpjäser är en bra symbol för hur allmänheten är väldigt styrd. Bilarna Serie om antropmorfiska bilar baserad på disneyfilmen bilar. Ofta miljöpolitisk, Allt i serien baseras på bilar eller trafiksymboler. Båtfärden Serie om antropomorfiska båtar. Ovan Molnen Serie om antropomorfiska flygfordon. Planeter Handlar om antropomorfiska planeter Hästen och Pizzan Handlar om en antropomorfisk pizza och en häst som umgås. Husen Handlar om antropomorfiska hus Serierutor Serie om antropomorfa serierutor och seriesymboler allt i serien baseras på seriesymboler och bokstäver. Vicke Rök Propagandaserie mot rökning. Inehåller antropmorfiska cigaretter och annat. Vicke Rök är en levande Cigarett som tycker att världen är för hemsk att leva i så det gör inget att han dödar folk. Skor Handlar om antropomorfiska skor som försöker komma upp ur sitt med minderväderkomplex. TrachCan och hans flugor Handlar om en mycket miljömedveten atropomorfisk soptunna med flugor som husdjur. Toothstorys Serie om antropomorfiska tänder och tandtroll och tandhygienarticklar handlar mest om tandhygien. Tandfen är en sorts gudinna i serien. Titta Närmare Serie om antropomorfiska kvalster på min kropp. Besticklådan Serie om en värld i en besticklåda befolkad av antropomorfiska bestick. Köksserien Serie om antropomorfiska köksföremål som handlar om vad man bör tänka på i ett kök. Snögubbar i värmen Handlar om snögubbar som lever i varmt klimat. Selma och Siri på äventyr Serie om antropomorfiska antihjälte-katter på äventyr. Eggschells Serie om antropomorfiska ägg. Moe Computer Handlar om personiferingar av datorfenomen. Parodier Trollkarlen från owz: Parodi på Trollkarlen från id dock i andra tidsperioder. Glänn Älg: Parodi på hälge i grunden............... Don Juan: Serie i don martinstil men med andra figurer. Pongus Serie baserad på Opus Djurlägret Knasen i fabeldjursform. Deckarduon Detektivserie i fabeldjursstil! G-files Arkiv X har ersatts av Arkiv G Den wiccanska Lagunen Serie baserad på sigges lagun därimot är alla wiccaner i denna serie. Pärlor för krokodiler Serie i stil med pärlor för svin men med tonvikt på krokodilerna tanken är att de i serien vet att de är seriefigurer och kan samspela med alla andra serier och även "den verkliga världen" min hjärna dyker upp för sig själv i serien och även andras hjärnor. Krokodilerna äter allt och alla i serien om de är hungriga vilket de dock inte är så ofta. Jag dyker upp själv i serien emellanåt eller så söker figurerna upp mig. Ett antal verkliga personer dyker upp liksom sagofigurer och troll. Lejon och Björnar Fusion mellan lejonkungen och björnbröder som handlar om människor som förvandlats till djur. Katten Selma Serie om en katt i stil med Garfield handlar om min vän Frida och hennes katt. Bilimitationer Handlar om levande bilar som imiterar andra serier. Det sista träsket Parodi på serien träsket.... Dilbur Dilbertbaserad serie om olika saker. KvastZilda Kvasthildas kusin som är en naturaktivist och häxa. Balle och Hugge Kalle och hobbe-baserad serie om gränsen mellan fantasi och verklighet. Svamp-Daniel Svamp bob fyrkant typ men långt ifrån havet. Iona Spellman Serie om Sabrina Tonårshäxans kusin som flyttade till algerra innan serien började. Superspook Superveresion av spook från trollkarlen från id. Cimi Punk En tuff gothtjej som utmanar Nemi. Familjen Gråsten Serie om stenåldersmänniskor! Gastarn Parodi på gaston baserat på mediabyrån där jag jobbar. Spiderfamily Handlar om en familj som är spindelmannens ättlingar i framtiden. Satans Barn Serie om satanister från olika sekter. Jag tog namnet från jehoovas vittens ord för de utanför sekten. Figurer: * Satans Söner * Satans Döttrar * Satans blommor Bush Vs Saddam Politisk skämtserie om George Bush och Saddam Hussein i en evig kamp ala x och y.. Zullerna: Delvis parodi på Herman Hedning men med fler huvudpersoner och fler figurer bakom i insperationen bla gnuttarna och smurfarna. .Uppfinnarzull .Fegzull .Lortzull .Flickzull .Gudszull Komisk Instruktion Parodi på intruktionsserier. Den mörka världens mutanter Baseras främst på rollspelet mutant Vandrarfolket Fusion mellan startrek och starwars handlar om ett folk som lever på rymdskepp i en evig resa. Cyberspace Handlar om allvinerna ett folk som lever på internet och i onlinespel serierna baseras ofta på hemsidor. Yosh Serie Baserad på sams serie men med Yosh i huvudrollen. Stobi Doo Pardodi på Scoby Doo Stobi älskar Stobi Snacks. Galler förbaskade Galler Inspererad av Asterix men i en annan by. Rainbowmorphers Baserad delvis på animorphs. Jätteapan Bill King kongs kusin som vill stoppa människan från att förstöra planeten. Rommarliv Serie som utspelar sig i rommariket. Nils Pysslings resa genom världarna Nils reser på en liten drake genom världarna i sphinx cosmos. Toy Comic Baserad på toystory i princip utspelar sig i lekrummen hos mina seriefigurer mina gamla leksaker får ofta vara med som apan japan och andra leksaker mina medhjälpare hadde. Gumbi Serie om en förfader till bambi. Don Anka & co Baserad på Kalle Anka & co men med annorlunda figurer. Utspelar sig i en värld som kallas blankeborg oftast men även i andra världar. Mippe Mus Parodi på musse pigg men med inslag av det övernaturliga. Chokladfabriken i Månsolens Land Utspelar sig i framtiden där kalle har tagigt över fabriken och driver den vidare under namnet Willy Drunka och låter folk komma in ibland. Liftarna Handlar om galaktiska liftare som utforskar världarna. Älvornas serie mytologisk fantasy om naturväsen. Liv-serier Dessa serier handlar om personers liv från vaggan till graven. Vissa serier handlar om mördade personer som får fortsätta leva vidare i serien. Jenny Tiger Handlar om Jenny som blev mördad på nyårsafton 2003 efter hennes död i vår värld lever hon vidare som vanligt i seriernas magiska värld. Thomas på hjul Handlar om en rullstolsburen kille som suttigt i rullstol sen han föddes men som ändå försöker klara sig bra. Cissi Dackebrand Handlar om en tjej som skäms för sitt utseende men ändå försöker klara sig bra. Cindy Följ Cindy Jones genom livet från vaggan till graven. Kråkkvarteret Följ livet i ett helt kvarter. Påhittade historier om verkliga människor Falska människor Handlar om människor som i själva verket är utomjordingar. Elvis lever Handlar om elvis presley efter att han fejkat sin död. Aaliyahs Äventyr Aaliyah som lara croft hjältinna. Walt Disneys hemliga Liv Handlar om kända Walt Disneys hemliga liv full av magi och dyl. Beethoven Was An Alien Spy Stadsministerns död Inspererad av filmen the death of a president och palmemordet men handlar om mordet på Reinfield. Mitt hemliga liv Handlar om mig själv i olika påhittade historier i algerra eller andra världar eller roller tex som viking eller spaceranger. Senior Strip Serie om gamla människor i min släkt riktar sig främst till gamla människor. Försvunnen! Handlar om försvunna personer. Jennifer Kesse Bill Baker (football player) De 7 livsglada Handlar om 7 kompisar som finns på riktigt. Mark den allsmäktige Baserad på filmen "Bruce den allsmäktige" handlar om mig som Gud. Spice Cartoons Handlar om Spice Girls i olika roller. Carey Cartoons Olika serier med Jim Carey i huvudrollen. Simsserien Handlar om simsspelare,figurerna är medlemmar från sims.se Även Borgis och moderaterna dyker upp. Världstrumman Handlar om en modern schaman som alltid går barfota och faktiskt existerar. Världens Gång Serier om blandade påhittade och verkliga personer levande eller döda temat varierar en hel del. Gör denna serie mest för att öva mig. Joel Bråthen som seriefigur Handlar om en vän till mig på äventyr! .....som barn Påhittade historier om olika kändisars barndom tex SpiceGirls eller Madonna. Christer Pettersson som seriefigur Serie om Palmes mördare tänkt att vara en samhällskritisk serie. Mitt hemliga liv Påhittade historier om mig själv i olika roller och världar ofta i olika public domainvärldar eller när jag träffar mina seriefigurer. Charlie Chaplin Charlie Chaplin på nya äventyr. Joppix Kändisar som seriefigurer Verkligt Levande Serier Tv-land: Serie där jag hamnar inuti tv-program eller filmer. Främst för att komentera saker men även för att utveckla mitt tecknande! TrappedInTVLand Refugee From TV Land Welcome To The Real World Propagandaserier Vicke Rök Anti-rökningsserie om en antropomorf cigarett som är utstött från samället. Hela Sanningen...... Propagandaserie mot utövande av kristendom. Jesus är en rebell mot gud och hjältarna är baserade på mörker och skurkarna på ljus. God Is Evil SatanIsGood Rage Against The Heavens Dark Is Not Evil Light Is Not Good. Vickes serie Handlar om en serietcknare (Vicke Nys) som kan gå in i sina serier och använder sina förmågor för att göra serier om hur världen kan bli bättre. Vansinnespsyket Ett mentalsjukhus drivet av galna vårdare som borde vara inspärrade själva och gör patienterna ännu galnare. Lite inspererad av förortsatanisterna i herman hedning. Denna serie är menad att få folk att inse att vi inte kan fortsätta såhär..... Serier magin säger blir kända Crazy Vikings Galningar på vikingatiden. Bor i en by i norra sverige mest inspererad av asterix och hagbard. Stoneage Village Alternativ förhistoria som får folk att tänka till på om vetenskapen jämt har rätt. Victorian Times Serie som utspelar sig i det victorianska england Hur man tror och skapar Serie där jag försöker påvisa kvantfysik i många olika sammanhang. Newery Bill Serie om sjömannen Newery Bill och hans pappergoja Newer. Pencil Girls Magical Girls-serie om 3 flickor som hittar trollbläck som ge dem makt över allt de ritar som vaknar till liv och ger dem makt att anta vilken skepnad de vill. Frau röd Frau Blue & Fraue Indigo Japanese Mutant Animals Handlar om antropmorfiska djur på planeten Enoo Ninjahistorier blandas med annat japanskt. F.A.I.R.Y Magical Girls-serie baserad på w.i.t.c.h-fanfiction Peter Pan dyker upp som sändebud i serien. Humty Dumpty dyker upp i komiska roller. Varje flicka har även ett magiskt djur som följeslagare. MaryJane Lear Veresion av Mary Jane från spindelmannen där hon har spindelkrafterna och kallar sig The netqueen. Hennes dräkt är en symbiot från rymden. Den osaliga trion Handlar om mippe mus den ockulta deckarmusen Don Anka Kalle Ankas olycksbroder och Slunne Svett den otroligt sportige kaninen. Catgirls in action Handlar om olika catgirls och deras liv. Förflyttade serier Vikingaliden Fusion mellan foxtrot och blondie och pondus i vikingatid! Rommarfriden Blandade serier i rommarmiljö. Public Domain-serier Jag använder gärna figurer som blivigt public domain eftersom jag vill föra dem vidare till nästa generation. Worlds in my pocket. Fusion mellan Fables och League of Extraordinary Gentlemen och Monster in My Pocket och utspelar sig i en värld (mythworld)där ALLA public domain figurer och släktingar (parodier på) till populära figurer lever även folk från vår värld dyker upp i serien främst döda kändisar som Aaliyah men även serietecknaren Neil Gaiman. Seriegeneren varierar väldigt mycket mellan de olika serierna så allt kan hända försöker få så konstiga kombinationer som möjligt att fungera tex metaserie+självbiografiskt eller slappstick+undervisningsserier. Baserad på Panthesitic Solipsism och Vildhäxor. Grundtanken för serien är att den utspelas i en värld där alla tänkbara fiktiva berättelser är verklighet. Don Anka är en otursförföljd anka som är en parodi på Kalle Anka gör ofta sällskap med Sune Sprätt och Mippe Mus-musen som kan förvandla sig till fladdermus. Z-men är min egen veresion av X-men med bla Orkan och Mystiqa. Zullerna dyker upp ibland och imiterar herman hedning. Alla "Fairytales-figurer" lever här. Feathertop jobbar som guide för nytillkomna. Det är en Neil Gaiman-inspererad serie som är en blandning av Men in Black/Arkiv X m.m. Jag hämtar en del insperation från rollspelet "Millennium". En del historier handlar om agenter i men in black liknande orginisationer där vissa börjar tvivla på om det är moraliskt rätt att undanhålla sanningen för vanligt folk men det förekommer även en del andra sorters historier. Jultomten dyker upp i serien ibland. Jag gör serien mest för att kunna erbjuda en serie som sammansmälter många stilar och målgrupper. Dock är Panthesitic Solipsism ett genomgripande tema! Denna serie är även en samlingsserie för alla de andra eftersom figurer från alla andra serier kan dyka upp. Alla public domain figurer ingår i serien. Characters in Arabian Nights Fairy tale stock characters Mythological characters Ancient Conspiracy RolePlayingGameVerse Evil Twin Alternate Universe Cyberspace Virtual Ghost Biological Mash Up Government Conspiracy possessing someone else Timelords Handlar om verkliga personer som reser mellan världar och tider. Ofta är figurerna kändisar döda eller levande som besöker rommarriket eller vilda western. De vet att världen kommer att gå under om 50 år om de inte påverkar världen. Fables revisited Här får man läsa om fortsättningen på klassiska sagor. Hämtar en del insperation från Fables Ofta får man se samband mellan olika sagor. Landet OZ Utspelar sig i landet oz dock utan huvudfigurerna i böckerna och med nya härskare. Djungelboken Utspelar sig i djungellandet med samma huvudfigurer och en djungelflicka. Björnmode Mamma björn visar upp mode Kippling Cartoons Baserad på djungelboken men i olika miljöer. Underlandet Utspelar sig i underlandet dock är det nya besökare i landet ofta min brorson Kevin! Ofta är det ur invånarnas perspektiv. Lilleputtarna & Co Utspelar sig i lilleputt i nutid långt efter Gulivers avfärd! Förekommer även historier som utspelar sig i hästriket eller Jättarnas rike dock alltid från invånarnas perspektiv. Det susar vidare i säven! Fortsättning på böckerna..... Peter Pans skola Undervisningsserie för barn med figurerna från Peter Pan. Den lilla kycklingen Chicken Litle försöker leva sitt liv men blir orolig för både det ena och det andra Men in black Serie om men in black med intriger inom orginisationen då vissa börjar tvivla på att det är rätt att undanhålla sanningen för allmänheten. Handlar även om utomjordingar på jorden. Fictive Worlds Serie där någon från denna värld hamnar i underlandet eller oz eller någon annan public domain värld eller någon av mina "fiktiva" världar. Snövit och de tre små grisarna Serie där snövit driver en bondgård tillsammans med de 3 små grisarna. The little yellow boy Modern veresion av en av de första serierna. Billy The Kid Antihjälteserie om Billy The Kid Cyrano de Bergerac Humorserie om soldat-dramatikern Cyrano de Bergerac Dracula Vampyrserie om Dracula. Helsing Comic Serie om vampyrjägare Wyatt Earp Westernserie i rymden med moderna veresioner av bla Wyat Erap. Den stora stygga vargens äventyr Vargen som bestraffar syndare genom att käka upp dem! Humpty Dumpty HumptyDumptys äventyr efter att han hämtat sig från fallet. Dvärgarna Serie om dvärgarnas liv efter snövits avfärd. Ringaren i notredame & tre blinda möss Quasimodo och de tre blinda mössen är en bra symbol i mina serier för funktionshindrade. Robinson Cruse Livet går vidare på Robinson Cruse-ön ibland besöker andra ön. Bror Kanin Livet går vidare i skogen någonstans i algerra. Huckleberry Finn och Tom Sawyer Huckleberry Finn och Tom Sawyer är på evig resa i algerra. Asgård Serie om asagudarnas äventyr. Peter Pan Serie om Peter Pans äventyr efter bokens slut. Flamflickan dyker ofta upp. Moby Dick Den stora vita valen kämpar imot miljöfaror. Doctor Doolittle Doctor Doolittle hjälper djur som har det svårt ofta baserat på mina egna erfarenheter av djurkomunikation. Kung Arthur Nya äventyr väntar kung arthur och riddarna kring runda bordet. Pecos Bill Westernserie om världens bästa cowboy alla westernlegender ingår i serien. Björnar och Grisar Serie om de tre björnarna och de tre små grisarna som jobbar i byggbranchen. Kapten Krok Serie där kapten krok är hjälte och Peter Pan barnarövare! Snövit Kärleksserie med snövit i huvudrollen. Frankenstein Frankenstein's Monster har huvudrollen i en serie om fördommar i samhället. Den hårige mannen Handlar om the hairy man (porträtterad av fången) som reser runt och hjälper folk han är hårig överallt men har ett stort hjärta och en mäktig hjärna. Shakespeare Unlimited Shakespearefigurer i nya roller i olika miljöer. Prinsessor Handlar om prinsessor från gamla legender som Pocahontas Yasmin och Ariel mfl Den lilla sjöjungfrun Denna serie utspelar sig efter Ariel återvänt till havet. Lille Hiawatha Hiawathas vidare äventyr. Göingehövdingen Göingehövdingen försöker göra slut på alla krig i världen. Greven av Monte Cristo En annorlunda veresion av historien. Det okända Baseras på raporter om övernaturliga upplevelser. Snövit-en annorlunda historia Serie om snövit och de 7 dvärgarna på olika äventyr. Den gamla kvinnan som bodde i en sko Denna kvinnas liv fortsätter i denna serie. Skeden och fatet En sked och ett fat på äventyr Sköldpaddan och Haren Efter loppet går deras liv vidare! Aesops Cartoons Serier baserade på Aeseops fabler Skönheten och Odjuret Skönheten och odjuret lever i ett levande slott fullt av levande saker. Don Quijote Den tokige riddarens vidare äventyr ofta i tragikkomisk stil. BigMen Handlar om i litelatur och dyl. * Big Joe Mufferaw * Gargantua * Paul Bunyan * Pecos Bill * Iron John * Johnny Kaw * Mike Fink * Hiawatha * Jack Magyar * Fionn mac Cumhaill * Venture Smith * Big Bad John * John Henry The older days Handlar om olika public domainfigurers liv i ålderdomen. Public Childhood Olika public domainfigurers barndom. Så räddar vi världen Olika lösningar på världsproblem presenterade av Mor Gås. The gingerbread man Den levande pepparkaksgubben flydde till algerra! Mästerkatten i stövlar Mästerkatten i stövlar hjälper folk som har det svårt i livet. De tre små grisarna Fortsatta serier om de tre små grisarna! Ibland dyker fler grisar upp Howy bor ett vasshus och är lekfull och oansvarig Dowy bor i ett trähus och är lat men nyfiken Louie bor i ett tegelhus och är flitig och nyfiken Cassy är en 4:e gris som kommer på besök ibland. De 3 björnarna Fortsatta serier om de 3 björnarna och deras släktingar. Oz: The Cartoons Serier om landet oz och invånarna. Wonderland: The Cartoons Serier om underlandets invånare. Djunglebook: The Cartoons Fortsätta äventyr med mowgli och hans vänner. Peter Pan: The Cartoons Fortsätta äventyr med Peter Pan. Sjöfartserier Båthund Ibland en ramhistoria som utspelar sig på en oändlig husbåt annars en komisk "arkenserie". Public Pirates Ett skepp med pirater från olika berättelser som hämnas på stater som förtrycker medborgare. Long John Silver Captain Blood Captain Slaughterboard Captain Pugwash Kapten Krok Captain Pissgums Kapten svartskägg Dr. Christopher Syn Gullivers Upptäcksresande Ett skepp bestående av public domainfigurer som utforskar världen. Gulliver Frances "Fanny" Hill Phelias Fogg Captain Nemo Carnacki Orlando A. J. Raffles Miss Wilhelmina Murray Erik,fantomen på Operan Reynad the fox Moby-Dick är en följeslagare till båten. Arken Utspelar sig på Noaks Ark men mycket händer på båten. Spinn Offs från public domaingrejor Lille Jhons äventyr Serie där Lille Jhon äventyrar vidare efter Robin Hoods död. Djungelnderlandet Oz Mowgli Dorthy och Alice söker äventyr i en fusion av deras världar. Den levande Grammofonen Följ den levande grammofonens äventyr efter den lämnat historien om oz. Baloo Baloo som lärare för djungelns unga invånare Kaa Kaa som djungelhjälte ShereKan Shere Khan försöker döda alla människor Baghera Bagheera som djungelns actionhjälte Vargarna Raksha och hennes vargflock visar hur viktigt det är att skogen är kvar. Hathi är ofta med när flocken stöter på problem. Mowgli Mowgli som djungelns härskare Superhjältegrupper Dunderpinglorna Min egen version av Powerpuffpinglorna! De kallas Skrattan, Stjärna, Skruvan, Stråle och sparvöga Chiago noshörning dyker ofta upp i serien! Total Explorers Denna grupp består av varelser från många världar som har tagit till uppgift Att utforska allt och avslöja det som bör avslöjas och hålla resten hemligt. Arabian superheroes Denna grupp består av arabiska magiker och mutanter och andra med förmågor en del är fd skurkar som bytt sida. De bor i grottor och tränar på olika ställen för att kunna lära sig så mycket som möjligt för att försvara sin värld. Magical Girl-serier Sisterhood Of Asgard Denna grupp består av magical girls som följer Asatron och använder dessa legender som tema för sin Magi och sina magical girl-former. De har namn som Torsdotter och Odensdotter osv Rainbow Sailors Magical Girls i sjömanskläder med ovanliga mäktiga krafter. Mest en fusion mellan sailor moon W.I.T.C.H och WINX-Club. Rainbow Knights Magical Boys med stridskrafter eller dator/teknik krafter. Deceptigirls Denna grupp består av magical girls som blivigt uteslutna från de andra grupperna. . Klär sig i demonliknande dräkter. Leds av Miss Cobra som har mäktiga hypnoskrafter. FableGirls Antropomorfiska djur som magical girls. Politiska serier Riksdan Satirisk skämtserie om sveriges riksdag handlar främst om Fredrik Reinfield och Göran Persson Den lilla ön Inspererad av tv programmet Robinsson men med Reinfield och Göran Persson och Busch och Blair bla som har skickats i exil till en öde ö. Miljöpresidenten Miljöpolitisk serie om en politiker inspererad av flera personer som försöker få igenom förändringar. Fröken Sverige En antropomorfisk personifering av hela sverige som kämpar mot monster som är metaforer för samhälls och miljöproblem. Baserad på en god vän. The Impman dyker upp ibland. Pernilla Wahlgren I denna serie försöker Pernilla visa på metoder att förändra världen. Rockpolitikern Handlar om en fiktiv politiker som försöker lösa samhälls och miljöproblem. Al Gores Ranch En ranch full av levande bilar och sagoväsen Al Gore är huvudfigur serien baseras på filmen "En obekväm sanning" Bangsian Fantasy-serier Folk med vingar Bangsian fantasy-serie handlar om folk vars dödsfall har blivigt omskrivna i media. * Jenny Tiger som seriefigur * Cissi Dackebrand som seriefigur * Robin Lindström som seriefigur * Alexandra Fossmo som seriefigur Bobby Äikiä som seriefigur * Daniel Wretström som seriefigur * Fadime Sahindal som seriefigur Historical Club Bangsian fantasy-serie handlar om kända människors liv efter döden och deras kamp för utveckling. Saddam Hussein och Adolf Hitler kämpar för att kontrollera mörkret och andra kämpar för annat. Många historiska personer dyker upp i moderna kläder. * Socrates som seriefigur * Napoleon Bonaparte som seriefigur * Dr Samuel Johnson som seriefigur * William Shakespeare som seriefigur * George Washington som seriefigur * Saddam Hussein som seriefigur * Aaliyah som seriefigur * Walt Disney som seriefigur * Prinsessan Diana som seriefigur * Adolf Hitler som seriefigur * Harry Warner som seriefigur * Albert Warner som seriefigur * Sam Warner som seriefigur * Jack L. Warner som seriefigur * William Hanna som seriefigur * Joseph Barbera som seriefigur * Jonathan Brandis som seriefigur * Olof Palme som seriefigur * Christer Pettersson som seriefigur * Anna Nicole Smith som seriefigur * Daniel Smith som seriefigur * Anna Lindh som seriefigur * Stewe Irwin som seriefigur * Carl Barks som seriefigur * Astrid Lindgren som seriefigur * Don Martin som seriefigur * Qusay Hussein som seriefigur * Uday Hussein som seriefigur * Bruce Lee som seriefigur * J.R.R. Tolkien som seriefigur * Gunnar Bergman som seriefigur * Gustaf VI Adolf som seriefigur * Pablo Picasso som seriefigur * Gösta Knutsson som seriefigur * L. Frank Baum som seriefigur * Bröderna Grimm som seriefigurer * Lee Falk som seriefigur * Lena Skoog som seriefigur * Julius Caesar som seriefigur * John F. Kennedy som seriefigur * Emiliano Zapata som seriefigur * Vincent van Gogh som seriefigur * Engelbrekt Engelbrektsson som seriefigur * heliga Birgitta som seriefigur * Ansgar som seriefigur * Elisabeth Hesselblad som seriefigur * Den helige Antonios som seriefigur * Johannes döparen som seriefigur * Kasimir som seriefigur * Casilda som seriefigur * Clotilda som seriefigur * Dominicus som seriefigur * Johannes av Korset som seriefigur * Isaac Asimov som seriefigur * Isaac Newton som seriefigur * Charles Darwin som seriefigur Selma Lagerlöf som seriefigur Detektivserier Mari Detektiv Detektivserie om en detektiv som löser ovanliga mysterier. "Efter stängning"-serier. Dessa serier är inspererade av filmen "en natt på museet" och utspelar sig på olika butiker eller varehus eller annat efter stängning och då händer mysko saker som att saker blir levande eller att personalen visar sig vara utomjordingar eller vampyrer eller dyl. Serier om/för funktionshindrade HÖJDARN Hjälte med funktionshinder är mycket smart men ser dum ut. GrundenMedia Biografisk serie om en daglig verksamhet. Fladderflickan En komisk flicka med fladdermusliknande krafter baserad på en tonårsflicka med damp. Ante Vinglöse Serie om en fluga utan vingar som sitter i rullstol min kompis Ante som sitter i rullstol skriver manus. Serier jag ser i framtiden kläjrovant (utmana mig om ni inte tror mig) 70 tales of the roman empire Kärlek spänning och romantik i rommarriket Moward the duck En anka som söker kärleken Baby Bloom En magical girl som är vakterska av folks drömmar. Hon kan göra varelser och saker ur drömmar verkliga. Jack Serie om omöjlig vänskap som ändå funkar baserad delvis på Jack of Fables men även Pirates of the Cariban. Mysteriemusen En deckarmus som löser mysterier i arkiv x stil. Cirkus Dale Humor och Romantik i cirkusmiljö. Livet på en gata Handlar helt och hållet om livet på en gata i Melyborg. Här bor bla Elisabeth som vill bli serietecknare och Emory Vasquez som driver pizzerian Vesuvio. Under brunnarna bor Ugg'char ett lejonliknande monster. Bä Bä Vita lam Pojken och lammet från visan försöker få folk att skratta. Vikingar i den nya världen Vikingaserie i nutid i en värld där vikingakulturen lever kvar. Queen Amedalia En drottning från en annan värld som försöker rädda jorden. Skolfri undervisning Undervisningsserie som får folk att skratta när de lär sig. Presidentens hemliga serie Utspelar sig i vita huset med en BRA president. Mangaserier Algerramanga Regelrätt manga som läses från höger till vänster ofta på engelska. Sweden is sick Serie på engelska om sverige. Fiktiva Serier inom algerra Ducklings Tecknas av Mini Manga och handlar om antropomorfiska ankungar. BigLips Handlar om en tjej med nemis personlighet med stora läppar tecknas av Mini Manga. Bonden Karl Handlar om en bondgård tecknas även den av Mini Manga. Mannen som skiter i allt Handlar om en man som inte orkar bry sig om nått Tecknas av Linda Ystad. Ystads Liv Självbiografisk serie av Linda Ystad. Kändisliv Tecknas av Anjus Bananjus och handlar om verkliga kändisar i vår värld. Ett vanligt liv Handlar om verkliga personer Hemliga Världar Urban Fantasy-serie av Apan Japan Stål-Jan och Supertunnan Superhjälteparodi gjord av en av mina magical girls Nimi Gothserie om några gothtjejer som älskar elefanter. Görs av Lennart Wikström från Lenea Victorian Times Familjeliv bla i det victorianska england. Görs av Victoria En obekväm planet Baseras på Al Gores film en obekväm sanning görs av Tim och Nillan. Yllre Fisk Serie gjord av Victoria och Mini Manga Serier jag gör som går i algerra: Självbiografiska och biografiska serier går i deras tidningar. Böcker i algerra. Den galne kockens kokbok Mini Mangas serietips Daniels Trista Dagbok BigLips kyssar en roman av Mini Manga Underlandet historier som utspelar sig i Underlandet Riket Oz fler historier från landet oz. Vad det är bäst att skita i av Linda Ystad Seriefigurer på bloggen Andra figurer i mina serier inkluderar: * "Flamflickan" växlar en del i rollerna. * Fladderflickan * Kabobie Tjur * Bältespännaren (parodi på batman ) * Jalle Sköldpadda * Pappersväsendet * Knaslorten * Långskalet * Höjdarn * Lillemo som pirat * Melyborg * Skuggväktaren * Örondeckaren * Kalle i rutan * Miss Longtail * Nyckel-lian och Sverre Sugrör * Mamma Mammut * Den galne kocken * Fånen från månen * Det lilla monstret Sniff * Hagamannen som seriefigur * Tony Olsson som seriefigur * Clark Olofsson som seriefigur Superbarrio som seriefigur Subcomendante Marcos som seriefigur Vallgravodjuret i varberg som seriefigur * SuperAnja * Barfota Pantern * Nannan * Pim Leopard * Marian Sköldpadda * Carola Sköldpadda * Heater Sköldpadda * Långskalet (korsning mellan skalman och långben) * Bo Struts * Kristin Kanin * Muppe Mus * Tom Tomte * Jim "Torsken" Björk * Dirik Rebellen * Frau Korv * Ivor med åsnan iors personlighet * Harriet bakgrundsfigurernas drottning * Malin som hjälper till i bakgrunden * Storbadsankan * Vallgravodjuret i varberg som seriefigur * Jätteroboten Faker med många dolda funktioner (piloten heter Josh) * Sandflickan * Deppivar (extremt deppig figur i stil med åsan ior) * Superbarrio som seriefigur * Subcomendante Marcos som seriefigur *Rulle Runner- ett streck med ben. * Snödrottningen * Pathetic fallacy en varelse som kan göra allt levande och få det att lyda honom * The Ones fusion mellan bla Warlock och Borgs en sorts symbiotras som förvandlar andra till mekaniska formskiftare med krafter från alla andra The ones alla the ones kan byta skepnad hur de vill och de har ett kollektivt medvetande de härstammar från den levande planeten Iz. Älgar Star en riktig NewAge-wannabe! Fifi älgarnas frisör! Jonny Skådespelarälgen Glänn Älg imiterar andra seriefigurer tex Musse pigg Älganden spöke jag trodde bodde i skogen som barn Doggirls BeagleJenny: Furryfigur med extremt bra luktsinne. Snifflickan: Furryfigur som är extremt anti allt vad gäller naturförstöring. Turtlegirls Sminkskalet: Furryfigur med oändliga mängder smink i skalet. Flugor TommyFly: Komisk antropomorfisk fluga. Antropmorfiska Bilar Hjulia: Virrig bil som aldrig kan hitta vägen BrumBrum: Bil som inte orkar bry sig om miljön och inte så mycket annat heller. Mr racer: Racerbil som vill ta det lugnt och kolla på bio. Leopader Pim Leopard Leopaddruiden Ludvig Leopard som vet allt om allt! Serier inom serien Stål-Jan tecknas av en av mina magical girls och kommer till liv i vissa serier. SuperTunnan tecknas av Raffe Anka och handlar om en antropomorfisk soptunna med superkrafter. Mannen som skiter i allt tecknas av Linda Ystad. Ducklings tecknas av mini manga. BigLips tecknas av mini manga. Electric Lowe handlar om antropmorfiska elaparater med tema kärlek tecknas av Daniel Superhjältar Superanja har typ supermans krafter är oftast med i politiska serier Tonårshjältinnan Har telepati flygförmåga och kan passera genom allting. Mr Gummi är superelastisk åt alla håll och ingriper vid miljökatastrofer Spindeldvärgen har typ spidermans krafter. Big Baby: Monsterhjälte som är superstark och osårbar. Gröna Blixten: Extremt snabb hjälte Nattkatten: Batmanliknande figur med fantomendrag. Normalman: Hjälte utan superkrafter som kommer från en planet full av superhjältar. Superterran: Kvinlig hjälte som är en kombination av supergirl och animalman. Newagenördar: Quarri Anka/Quarri Duck stor beundrare av uppfinnarjocke och en rejäl NewAgewannabe Lenny Huvudfoting: Sportnörd Star: älgkon som sysslar med newage. Gother Cimi Montoya: En utmanare till nemiserien. Frida "Fridis" Svensson driver en Gothklubb Parodifigurer: Lille Pip (fusion mellan lilleman och Lilleskutt) Bogi (fusion mellan Bamse och Yogi) Näbbman (fusion mellan Skalman och uppfinnarjocke) Natascha Blaise Mondesty Blaises okända syster........ Don Anka otursförföljd anka som inåt liknar Kalle Anka. Mippe Mus Deckarmus som kan förvandla sig till fladdermus. Algerra Världen där mina serier utspelas. Denna värld är befolkad av de mest besynnerliga varelser, från antropomorfiska ankor och andra djur till levande soptunnor och hus och sagoväsen. Världen innehåller flera olika länder, t.ex. Ironland där de antropomorfiska föremålen bor. Olika magical girls och magical boys upprätthåller ordningen i Algerra. De har en egen religon som kallas Anipolism. Deras fiktiva comunity kallas Stjärnholmen. Stjärnholmen innehåller bloggar och onlinerollspel i ofantlig mängd. alt.magical.algerra är en fiktiv NewsGroup på Algerranet algerras veresion av internet. The Dots är algerras veresion av sims kombinerat med spore och alla simprogram där man kan skapa sin egen värld som man vill. Mini Manga och Linda Ystad använder spelet för att få ideer till sina serier. DenGalneKockens kokbok är en storsäljare i Sphinx Cosmos. Algerra inehåller många olika miljöer allt ifrån djungelmiljöer till polartrakter och allt därimellan varje by har ett byhus där allt offentligt finns som skolor och dyl. Efter att man gått grundskolan går man oftast i lära på universiteten eller hos någon läromästare. Det finns många högre och lägre dimensioner på algerra där äventyr utspelar sig. Det är oftast kvinnorna som styr på algerra Prästinnorna leder byarna och samlas i råden för gemensamma beslut. Vissa figurer som flamflickan växlar roller ganska ofta hon är bakgrundsfigur en del men även huvudfigur i andra serier. Vanliga djur är bla okapitigrar extremt stora och starka tigrar som kan ryta så högt att de som hör det blir galna. De har egna tidningar bla insändartidningen Algerrabladet med insändare och serier av figurerna och serietidningen Levande Serier. Deras nyhetsprogram heter algerra news. Sphinx Rangers är en väktarorginasition (fusion mellan Power Rangers Starwars och magical girls ) som övervakar allt i The Annerverse. Grannplaneter till Algerra Ocaz På denna planeten bor jillrerna olika sorters djurmänniskor de har en mycket andlig natur. Naturen består mest av djungel. Det är hit algeranerna åker på semester oftast. Arufoi Här bor änglalika varelser och kattlika varelser som lever som författare och tecknare. Deras böcker är storsäljare I resten av Sphinx Cosmos. Eri Pi Här bor ett folk som värdesätter skratt högst av allt. De ser ut som clowner och bor I en lustig miljö. Wobjr Här bor julrerna som ser ut som gröna dvärgar och sysslar mycket med rymdfart och teknik. Ajozu En fängelseplanet hit deporeteras folk från andra världar och de kan aldrig lämna planeten. Ivue VI En ödelagd planet befolkad av humanoida råttor och konstiga djur. Alla utom en är extremt onda. Djungellandet Värld baserad på djungelboken. Superworld En planet där alla utom Normalman har superkrafter. Xok-Nop Här bor Cifferna SphinxCosmos bästa kockar de har en extremt surrealistisk miljö! Gimle Här lever man på fornnordiskt men ändå modernt vis och har stor kontakt med naturväsen. Deras specialitet är att bygga rymdskepp av alla sorter. Yip-Yay Här bor Itra Sos – pimpinetta varelser, perfektionister. Universums bästa piloter med de snyggaste uniformerna. Lever för att upprätthålla olika system och krafter och för att styra olika energiflöden. De är kända för sin "Zazzex-ånga" som kan användas till mycket. Jodia Denna planet är bebodd av naturfolk som högaktar naturen och dyrkar elementen som gudar. De har djur som har levat på jorden men är utdöda. Det finns en stor mängd naturväsen här. Här bor sansella-folket har svart hår med vit, röd eller blå slinga. Modet föreskriver just nu att man färgar slingan i gult eller grönt. Uhime Secundus Här bor älgar och indianer och andra som liknar jordens urbefolkningar. Iap-Yae Sextus Det här är en mekanisk planet inte många levande varelser bor här utan det är mest robotar. Efofiu Här lever sjöjungfrulikande varelser som leker mycket och försöker få arbete att likna lek. Umudo Här bor det ett folk som till större delen är bönder och lantbrukare. Kulturen påminner mycket om Vilda Västern. Lenea Här lever ett folk som är ganska komiskt av sig och de är kända för sin filmer och nöjesparker. Folket är gula I huden och har blå ögon som skimrar de talar ett språk som låter väldigt komiskt men vackert. Djuren här ser ut som giraffer med gyllene hud och det finns inga fåglar utan istället finns det väldigt många olika sorters fladdermöss. Det finns även bockkaniner som ser ut som en korsning mellan hjort och kanin. Ta Li Hela denna världen är skapt i orientalisk stil med orientaliska människor och väsen. Umeph Här lever folk som har blivit landsförvisade av någon anledning. Både onda och goda. Usocomah 5 Här bor spökliknande väsen som kallas Fjinner de kan besätta allt även maskiner och föremål. Omedez Här bor folk i grottor och under jorden men med avencerad teknik de lever för att förhindra miljökatastrofer. De ser ut som jordens neanderthalare till utseendet. Imaz Hela denna planeten är i stil med det victorianska england. Ogoku Här bor apaiaterna en sorts intelegenta gorillor. Lahi Denna planet är befolkad av olika sorters älvväsen som älskar allt som har med konst och musik att göra. Eohr VI Här bor drakaz ett folk som är extremt mäktiga vildhäxor/magiker. deras magi och vetenskap baseras på användadet av toughtforms. Acrukk Hit flyttar bortglömda figurer och de tar imot bortglömda saker från andra världar. Mythworld Här bor alla public domain figurer och veresioner av alla andra figurer och samverkar på sätt som funkar fast de inte borde göra det även folk från vår värld bor här. Kända människor som dog unga lever här. Aceroya Här lever Rainbow Childrens ett folk som ser ut som barn hela livet men är mycket intelegenta och tekniska från födseln. Carerica Denna planeten befolkas helt och hållet av levande bilar allt är baserat på trafiksymboler eller bilar. Djuren är antingen bilar eller cyklar i djurform. Iumee Här bor tomtar som värdesätter glädje och fred högst av allt. Flaganella En serievärld inom algerra där deras seriefigurer lever. Här lever tex Mannen som skiter i allt och Ducklings. Även mina självbiografiska figurer lever där eftersom de fiktiva serietecknarna gör serierna i algerra. Azed Skolplaneten där folk från de andra planeterna går på universitetet. Det finns även magiskolor. Mesdusa Magicians kallas de som bor här. Iuw 10 Här bor de som har blivigt deporterade från andra världar tex Ozma från oz Rita Nonus Här bor mumier och zombies och dyl både goda och onda. Ruaq VIII En science fantasy värld här bor folk som flytt från ondska i andra världar. Moses Electrosystems Networked Telecorporation. Fay-Tel En låst urban fantasystyled värld.Contemporary fantasy Phranos En döende planet Dying Earth subgenre Altoria En High fantasy planet. Baserad på rollspelsvärlden Ereb Altor. Metadon Juvenile fantasy -baserad värld med magiskolor för barn och ungdommar. Buliyo Theta Bangsian fantasy -baserad värld där man får följa kända människors liv efter döden. Edowe En värld baserad på rollspelet mutant. Euk Här bor monderna grottmänniskor ungefär som i familjen flinta. Ereb Feut Baserad på Ereb Altor Myaey Hemvist för Collective Alliance of Worlds som styr hela The Annerverse här bor de mäktigaste varelserna och deras dräkter ser ut att vara gjorda av samma material som universum självt och existerar i fler än 3 dimensioner. Bara Magical Girls kan besöka denna världen när de får sina uppdrag. Här bor även drömdimensionens vakterska Myrthle. Här lever antropomorfiska personifieringar av allt i SphinxCosmos. The Annerversy har sitt hem evighetssfinxen här. Centaur-fish Of The Elder Space är väktare av planeten. Challengers of the galaxy organiserar magical girl-väktarnas jobb. Gökgruppen är en spiongrupp som består av små nallar som kan byta skepnad hur de vill och hypnotisera andra till slaveri. Iulme-Qyauce Chi Här bor en parasitras som kan ta över andras kroppar och även föremål och maskiner en del (Pulsar Outlaws) struntar i vem de tar över men de flesta tar över onda varelser. Sroajy Denna världen är en portalvärld som ligger mellan de andra världarna. Transdimensional Whales lever här som är superintelegenta valandar. Morth Här utspelar sig de flesta serier med vanliga människor. Månsolens Land här bor mini manga och alla andra fiktiva serietecknare i serien Arbetsliv. Melyborg är huvudstad och här utspelar sig alla serier om fiktiva resturanger butiker och dyl Den vanliga befolkningen spelar mycket ewerylator världens mest avencerade simulatorspel. I denna fiktiva stad i något paralellt universum på planeten Morth utspelas alla serier med "normala" människor allt från fiktiva resturanger till serier om familjer och barn. Staden är mycket stor och innehåller allt man kan tänka sig. Skolorna i staden är känd för att producera duktiga elever. Här bor en hel del serietecknare som Linda Ystad och Mini Manga. Horngatan här bor flera figurer som förekommer i serier bla ligger Linda Ystads studio här. Omars pizzeria och butik ligger här. Det finns en del magiska varelser här och magical girls utan att allmänheten vet om det. Skogslägret är en armébas som ligger nära Mellyborg. Holiday Unite Här utspelar sig semesterserier. Det gröna bladet är en fiktiv miljöpolitisk nyhetstidning Dunderbladet är Morths veresion av våra nyhetstidningar. Mini Manga Network fiktiv tv-schow drivs av Mini Manga och visar animerad film inom olika områden ger även ut serierna på Morth. Klea Games fiktivt spelbolag som ger ut spel av alla möjliga sorter tex Ewerylator som kan simulera allt från universum till myrstackar. Radio Sphinx fiktiv radiostation som sänder nyheter och musik och underhållning och interjuver i hela TheAnnerverse. The blue wiki är Morths veresion av wikipedia. Kvackadoo är en känd poppgrupp från Morth Direroe Prime Här bor Fog Singers ett folk som lever för animerade filmer och serier och de driver The living cartoons-företaget som ger ut filmer och serier i hela sphinx cosmos. Många serietecknare från vår värld lever här döda och levande. Eagle Dopplegangers -varelser som kan imitera vilken varelse som heldst är väktare av planeten. Net Satyrs är väsen som kan gömma sig i serier och filmvärldar och även leva inne i allt annat skapat av intelegenta varelser tex datorer och datorspel. Infinite Islands En värld med öar i oändlighet här finns allt. Det speciella med världen är att allt går att skaffa här om det är tillåtet om man betalar eller gör ett jobb. Decimus Blandad western och victoriansk england miljö bor folk i havet och underjorden och det inre. Fredsälskande planet. Azip II En frusen planet bebodd av eskimåfolk och isbjörnar. Opeab II Här lever varelser som ser ut som djur från jorden men har utvecklat intelegens och talförmåga. Usui Här bor gnobianer som är SphinxCosmos rymdpoliser. Oivevya Här bor lunianerna ljusvarelser som kan byta skepnad hur de vill och alla besitter den kosmiska kraften. Azegat 5 Här bor Transbots robotar som kan byta skepnad. Iabb En planet helt täckt av vatten och befolkad av vattenvarelser som lever i undervattensstäder. O'Yierd En planet helt täckt av skog den som trätt in i skogen kan aldrig lämna den. Planeten är ihålig och den intelegenta befolkningen bor inuti planeten. Woranea Utopisk framtidsvärld baserad på higtech. Esoa En planet befolkad av muffinsfigurer. Im En planet befolkad av samma som i herman hedning. Tef-Le Här bor de håriga männen som är extremt kärleksfulla. Altanon Högteknologisk värld med många utbytesstudenter från andra världar. Rigel Indianlik värld full av djungel. Landet Blarnia Fusion mellan Narnia och Landet Oz och Fantasia går att nå från alla världar magiskt. Infinite Markets Dimension med marknader i oändlighet. Siphon Vacker värld med otroligt vacker musik. Qyic Film och bokvärld inom algerra. Stjärnholmen Virtuell värld med extremt många sorters miljöer och spel här umgås invånarna i Sphinx Cosmos med varran virtuellt. Allvinerna lever här inuti världen. Djungelunderlandet Oz Crossower mellan Underlandet och Oz och Mowglis djungel. Si-Sow Planet med vikingamiljö på land och högteknologiska sjöljungfrur i havet. Frukoe-Goeses 10 Planet där antropomorfiska dinosaurier lever och sysslar med astronomi och fruktodling. Neibuu Planet i stil med marvels universum. Imuno Gudarnas värld i Sphinx Cosmos. Arumebur Här lever antropomorfiska föremål Puir En sammanslagning av alla förlorade världar. Azapido En planet i stil med det gammla grekland. Oragum Sextus En sammanslagning av alla våra serievärldar. Duwo-Caw IX Här bor Catgirls och catboys Pyao-Quug Septimus Här lever flyrrerna universums bästa städare Nega-Diz Octavus Här bor Flarescare herren över de mörka världarna Amag Septimus Här bor folk som förr var goda men blev onda som madame cobra och deception girls. Ktr En obebodd planet Moe Ultra En planet i Moe anthropomorphism-stil Cmee-Bze Här bor bin och andra insekter som sprider ett virus som förvandlar folk till monster. Aox-Aopa Här bor antropomorfiska apor Y'Ikooruk II Här bor blommvarelser som är väldigt komiska av sig Azezoso Här bor fixeringsfolket som livnär sig på mina dåliga tankar. Uwotaruo Här bor det folk som lever för sina bibilotek de kan alla byta kön hur de vill. Agisuco Denna planeten ser ut som jorden utan landsgränser och med en gemensam valuta. Liave Här bor SphinxCosmos bästa barnmorskor många åker hit för att föda barn Hez'Nusw VI Fusionsvärld mellan rommariket och vampyrer och monster Evighetssphinxen Hemvist för TheAnnerversy Efekou Här bor alzones ett vetenskapligt inriktat folk som är extremt intelegenta och använder seriegrafer för att flytta varelser och saker mellan serievärldar och den verkliga världen. Mnua Planet där evig istid råder. Mawoli Här är alla wiccaner och deras vetenskap är baserad på kvantfysik. Baseras på The Homelands i fables och det alternativa universumet i league of the extraordinary gentlemen. The Kingdom of the Great Lion Rike baserat på narnia här bor The Supreme Lion en av väktarna av hela sphinx cosmos här bor talande djur och naturväsen i en evig sommar. Skold Här lever de som trivs i vinter bla snödrottningen. The lands of Prince Charming Här bor Prinsen som varigt med i många sagor och här härskar han över folk i fridfullhet och dvärgrikerna finns under marken. The Black forest Den magiska skogen från hans och greta pepparkakshuset står kvar men häxan jobbar numera med att lära barn magi. Nottingham och Scherwood Robin Hoods skog ligger kvar bara Robin Hood och hans män har någon makt i skogen. Rus Mytologisk veresion av ryssland. Landet Oz och deras grannländer ligger också här Underlandet ligger granne med landet oz Bornegascar och Madagao Mowglis Djungel ligger på andra sidan planeten genemot Scherwoodskogen. Här bor Bagheera, Shere Khan, Kaa, Baloo och en apflock Mowgli själv har flyttat till Mythworld. Camelot är huvudstad på planeten. Landet ingenstans är stället där planetens barn leker och lär. Lyrike är en mytologisk veresion av sverige Mummlardalen är baserad på mumindalen. Rainbowranch är en magisk ranch för avkoppling och vård. Mr Eviser är chef för ranchen. Leaterfield baserad på heaterfield i w.i.t.c.h Heavens and Hells de kristna himlarna ligger runt här. Randrakar Baserad på kandrakar i w.i.t.c.h Blankeborg Baserad på ankeborg. Toonland Baserad på toontown i roger rabbit. Julius Vernes underjordiska värld ligger inuti planeten tllsammans med agartha. Prapperland ligger i havet och är Pepperland med nytt namn. Dracula's slott ligger på vampyrön här bor även frankenstein och lite andra dyl. Utopia ligger här och livnär sig på turism. Eastwickus Eastwick i framtiden här händer ofta mysko saker under ytan. Twin Peaks ligger nära camelot här bor en del döda kändisar som Aaliyah och Dogulas Adams och Thuy Trang. Emmerale (emmerdale) ligger längs vägen och tar hand om turister. Elvis Preslys graceland och Michael Jacksons Neverland Ranch ligger nära twinpeaks och där pågår mycket magiska saker. Land of the phantoom ligger här och är baserat på fantomens land bengali Skallgrottan inehåller i pricip det samma som dödskallegrottan men leder till ett hemligt land där Dyaboh-stammen lever de lever enligt fantomernas ed men kan återuppstå från de döda och praktiserar en hel del magi. En viktig regel är att de som återupstått står under de som alltid levt. Land of the wolf walley Här härskar Snövit och Den stora stygga vargen och deras ungar över prince charmings rike sen han blev avsatt. Lands of the Spinx Lords Här lever Lord Charming och Lord Phobos och deras undersåtar. Saddam Husseins palats har tagits över av Lord Charming och flyttats hit. Atlantis ligger här och sysslar med undervisning Mu ligger här brevid atlantis. Katpoy En hel planet befolkad av varelser gjorda av garn. Unuhog Prime Här bor Groller ett folk som har tama monster som husdjur och vakthundar osv...... Wuem En fantasyvärld baserad på mitt minne och medvetande dåliga minnen blir till monster kallade spooks men trevliga till hjältar. Wurem En värld befolkad av levande cyklar. Hentai Cyberpunkvärld i hentaistil. Tara Jorden i en bättre veresion när alla problem vi har är lösta,nu lever mänskligheten för att visa andra ett bra levnadssätt. Anezeza Värld med blandat tecknat och verklig miljö och varelser. Beddaik Gothisk värld med cyberpunkmiljö de kan se in i alla världar och vissa kan besöka dem. Adao Septimus Värld som baseras på det gamla japan med inslag av det moderna japan. Här bor japanska väsen och människor. Aninur Värld befolkad av levande schackpjäser eller andra spelpjäser. Schacklandet baserad på romeo och julia-historien med olika släkter i fejd och kärlek med varran. Monopolriket bebos av levande monopolpjäser i ett evigt spel. Kuleo V Värld baserad på alla simsvärldar jag skapat. Otherkindfilm film och musikbolag där varelser som är magiska i hemlighet jobbar många varelser jobbar här för att de kan använda sina verkliga skepnader utan att någon märker det. Mattssondynastin är ett familjeimperium som drivs av en familj bestående av bla vampyrer och växtväsen. Lip-Yu Planet befolkad av antropomorfiska sköldpaddor. Cypernic Här bor figurer som är fria att användas av alla om jag får använda det de gör. Ezimana Fabeldjursvärld i mangastil. Dumpevärlden En värld befolkad av antropomorfiska ägg med namn som klumpe-dumpty dopey-dumpty lovise-dumpty osv allt baseras på ägg på hela planeten. Botuka Här bor Odorier ett folk som lever i konstgjorda städer och lever kollektivt allting tillverkas varsamt. Eabal Här bor Selenierna som lever med kaktusar i det mesta av sitt liv. Planet of crime Planet i crime noir stil med antihjältar och skurkar i en salig blandning. De'Vlaano En levande planet som försöker motverka växthuseffekten där den uppstår på andra planeter. Stellar Fighters bor här och jobbar med att registrera miljöproblem. Ucameu Baserad på Förhäxad och sabrina tonnårshäxan här bor bla Anna Lovasdotter Forewerworld Fusion mellan Everworld och Fantasia och Dreamlands Ajuza Världen bakom speglarna i sphinx cosmos. Uer Undecimus Här bor dragonlings och drakar av alla sorter. Vroictl 6 Här finns bara superdatorer befolkade av artcifiella livsformer inga levande varelser kan besöka planeten bara kontakta via stjärnholmen. Al'Tzerr En hel planet i stil med det gamla egypten. Uyaodd Här bor furryfigurer av alla upptänkliga sorter. Enoo Planet befolkad av antropomorfiska djur med japansk kultur blandad modern och gammal. Dur-Puh Nalle Puh-baserad värld här bor bla apan japan. Aunao En hel planet i stil med det gamla norden lantbruk och skogsvård täcker hela planeten . Esod En hel planet befolkad av koliknande varelser med viss kamelontförmåga som döljer massor av naturliga vapen! Lafe Tertius Eragon-baserad värld där drakryttarna härskar och även drömmagikerna bor. Sphinx Club Världen där magical girls och boys lär sig magi och strid. Azazag Här bor de som dött i andra serier tex fables. Izaz X Här bor trullflickorna som lever för att bevara minutväsen och biljettväsen. Trullflickorna ser ut som troll. Wagoce Här har Planetary Sharks sina baser där de planerar för sin oändliga övertagningsplan. Etu BC-baserad värld Fe-Mesa 11 Här bor vullerna ett kortväxt barnliknande folk som sysslar med forskning och vetenskap kring paralella universum och alternativa världar. Uifom-Oili Knasen-baserad värld Fope-Uojga Här bor antropomorfiska tvätsvampar. Dewaruba Värld baserad på mupparna och fragglarna och sesam street. Verneworld Här bor Julius Verne med alla sina figurer. Di-Fac voff Planet befolkad av civilecerade intelegenta djur. Sphinx Ultimate Ett ultimateverse inom sphinx cosmos. MirrorSphinx Ett mirrorverse där de goda och de onda är motsatta. SphinxMangaverse Ett paralellt universum där allt är i mangastil. SphinxManhwaverse Ett paralellt universum där allt är i manhwastil. DreamSphinx Dream world paralellt universum där invånarnas drömmar blir verkliga. Myrthle är väktare över detta universum. BookSphinx Bookworld där alla fiktiva figurer lever här finns ett oändligt bibilotek där Humty Dumpty är chefsbiblotikarie. Här lever stavarna som kämpar mot felstaverna . Sphinx Jumpers lever här och kan hoppa in i alla böcker som existerar och även serier och filmer och spel. SphinxDungeons Fängelsedimension där alla som är fängslade lever i celler vaktade av ruffer mystiska demonliknade väsen med kosmiska krafter. Den här dimensionen ger även energi till resten av sphinx cosmos. SpinxPockets Pocketuniversums där vakterskor sphinx-rangers osv har sina palats och träningslokaler osv. Janes World Pocketuniversum inuti en kista där Jane Wurba lever i en drömlik värld. SphinxParasite Parasituniversum där tiden står stilla och allas drömmar och fantasier blir verkliga miljön är en underjordisk värld. SphinxCyber SphinxCosmos cyberspace där allt som visas på skärmar är verkligt. Här lever bla cyberbaggarna som kan hoppa in i alla elektroniska saker som existerar. Astral Sphinx SphinxCosmos astralplan. Worlds inside the worlds Metaverse med virtuella världar av alla slag och för alla syften vissa cybernetiska raser lever här och hjälper andra raser eller spelar roller i rollspelen många deltar i ofta support roller eller bakgrundsroller men vissa spelar som de som lever utanför i hemlighet. Flager är ordingsvakter eller lärare i detta metaverse. Många planeter sköter undervisning i detta metaverse. Androidsystem Solsystem med mängder av helt robotiserade planeter befolkade av androider dessa världar fungerar som museum eller nöjesparker. Det finns bla en komplett jordenkopia här.